codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily
Lily (リリィ, Riri) is a young coldblooded woman who shows no interest in human life, even killing all the staff in the restaurant for her mercenaries to take their place. Though after being saved from Sendou by Sakura, she now appears to have gone to the good side, as she agreed to uses her powers to cure the people she poisoned. Appearance Lily wears revealing and tight-fitting clothes, usually Asian-inspired quipaos. She tends to wear other clothes underneath them, as she is unafraid of removing layers of clothing in battle. Her hair is put up into two buns. Personality Lily often talks in the third-person form. Although she is first shown to be cold-blooded, she is actually quite a sad person as well as kind, as shown when she returns in chapter 127, when she tries to help Sakura for the kindness she has shown her by saving her mother and attacking the new Code:Breaker. She even cries. She also has a very playful and flirtatious personality as she often flirts with Rei. Background As a child, she suffered abuse from people because of her powers, even from her own parents, who would pour bleach on her. She has permanent scars on her skin, hidden by her secretion ability. History Lily is first introducted as a member of the Re-Code, mentioning how Japan was "as humid as ever", and attempted to kill Ogami at the cafe they were in with her mercenaries. However, Ogami kills all of the mercenaries, but as he was about to kill Lily, she escaped, leaving her clothes behind, and blew up the cafe. As she walked down the street, she was interrupted by Ogami, who used his flame to fend off the explosion, but broke out of his choke hold by secreting a poison to paralyze him. When Yukihina told her to hurry up, she decided to melt Ogami's left arm in order to prevent him from using his blue flame. As she began melting his wrist, Sakura interrupted her, angering Lily, who decided to kill both of them. However, Yuuki, reminded of Nyanmaru, saved both of them and defeated Lily. As Lily was about to attack Yuuki again, Yukihina knocked her unconscious and brought her back to the Re-Code's base. She was defeated by Yuuki in a rematch and was going to be killed by Sendou, but was saved by Sakura, who showed her kindness and convinced her to use her power to cure the people she poisoned. She always flirts with Rei and appears to have a crush on him, and is jealous of Sakura due to her closeness to Rei. She was taken by "Eden" as a criminal but did not kill her because even if she dies she would cause very painful deaths by releasing posion from her skin. She began working for Eden in the "Hunt for the Emperor's Arm" and works with a new Code:Breaker, Ikurumi Shiwon. Eden also increased her special power. That allows her to release poison in a new form that can even overcome Rei's Blue Flame and melt his clothes. However she reveals her true colors and shows that she has changed and attacks Ikurumi and saves Sakura's mother. She has shown even kindness and compassion and selfishness that even Ogami jumped in the way and took Ikurumi's attacks in order to protect her. Abilities Lily seems to have some hand to hand combat skills and impressive physical strength, enough to make Ogami spit up blood from one of her punches. Secretion Secretion (分泌, Bunpitsu) is the power to creates any substance through metabolism and then secrete it through the skin. Lily can use this power to create both liquids and gases and it is very versatile as well; she can create alkaline poisons that paralyze others through contact, concentrated acids that can melt through most objects, poisonous gases that throw off her opponent's sense of balance, and even a protective secretion to hide the wounds she received as a child. After joining Eden, Lily's power was strengthened and she gained the ability to manipulate ozone. By producing ozone, she is able to make fire burn quicker, leading to an explosion, and oxidize anything she comes in contact with. Techniques: Ozone Poison Spread: While in close contact with her opponent, Lily releases a large amount of ozone from her body, which oxidizes them and destroys their body. Relationships Yuuki Tenpouin After Yuuki defeated her with his Sound powers, she has despised him, telling him that she will kill him with pleasure. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Re-Code